El día de mi vida
by Radika Sundari
Summary: Au. Toda la vida cambia en un día; en un instante se le da sentido.


Aún el sol no terminaba de salir por el horizonte y llevaba ya más de media hora fuera de la cama. Había salido de la regadera muriéndose de frío y cargado de sueño para vestirse aprisa y salir sin desayunar.

Caminó apresurado por las calles solitarias, camino arriba, mientras terminaba de colocarse la corbata y se abotonaba las mangas de la camisa.

Llegó a la estación del tren ligero con paso acelerado, era su primer día de trabajo -el primero de toda su vida- y no había sido fácil para él levantarse temprano.

Metió la moneda en el traspaso e hizo girar la entrada, dio unos pasos al andén y alcanzó a ver el último vagón de un tren pasar. Suspirando se dejó caer sobre uno de los bancos grises del andén y esperó, mientras volvía a acomodarse la ropa y se pasaba las manos por el cabello, tratando de alisarlo.

Sus ojos no podían separarse del gran reloj electrónico que iba parpadeando cada segundo, uno por uno vio cambiar los números que marcaban los minutos hasta que finalmente el número cambió siete veces y la luz de un nuevo tren se asomó por la esquina del túnel.

Se dio cuenta de que el andén se había llenado de personas, y que no lo dejaban avanzar hasta el borde de la plataforma. Intentó acercarse, pero no quiso empujar a las otras personas. El tren se detuvo finalmente y a paso lento pero histérico logró entrar, lo apretaron contra uno de los barrotes y al menos pudo sostenerse.

Las personas tardaron un poco en terminar de entrar, pero finalmente logró hacerse un espacio lo suficientemente ancho para acomodarse tranquilamente. Hacía años que no subía a ese tipo de transporte y estaba disfrutando el viaje.

El camino subterráneo estaba completamente obscuro, a través de la ventana no podía ver absolutamente nada, una que otra luz cuando se aceraba a una curva, pero no lograba distinguir una sola, debido a la velocidad. Incluso dentro del tren la penumbra lo era todo, no podía ver nada más allá de sus ojos. Sólo las siluetas de los otros hombres que pasaban a contra luz de la ventana.

Cerró los ojos, relajándose; podía distinguir los movimientos suaves del tren aunque apenas podía sentirlos, era como si se deslizara muy lejos de casa y no sabía a dónde podría llegar.

Un par de estaciones más adelante, era el cambio de línea, la mayoría de las personas salieron del tren y él se refugió en un asiento cerca de la puerta. Se sentó ates de que entraran todas las personas de la estación en que estaban y el tren volvería a llenarse.

Y entonces la vio. Una silueta recortada contra la luz que entraba por la ventana de la puerta de enfrente, la que no se habría. Con la luz sólo distinguía el perfil del cabello, larguísimo, en una silueta admirable que delineaba los hombros de una figura muy delgada. No lograba ver su rostro, no con la penumbra. Pero el insinuante movimiento de los cabellos fue precioso.

Se quedó embobado, tratando de discernir quien era la persona que veía, no podía ser una mujer, a pesar del largo cabello, sabía instintivamente que esa persona que le atraía tanto era un hombre.

Lo vio moverse y ponerse de perfil y admiró sus rasgos, la inclinación de su nariz y de sus labios, lo perfecto de su postura.

Y entonces, de improvisto salieron del subterráneo y emergieron a la luz, cerró sus ojos debido a la intensa luz que entraba por la ventana, la luz del amanecer.

Entreabriendo los párpados fue forzando su mirada a aceptar la luz y entonces lo distinguió. La luz dorada entraba al vagón justo por detrás de su cabeza, dándole al cabello rubio un toque especial y brillante, que ondeaba ante la ventana abierta. La luz ennegrecía su rostro y no podía ver sus facciones, solo el borde de los hombros, ni siquiera podía distinguir el color de su playera; permaneció embobado en esa silueta que no distinguía y se dedicó a soñar.

Se imaginó aquella figura, aquellos rasgos apenas intuidos cerca de sí mismo; se imaginó que de pronto quedarían solos en el vagón, que el muchacho se acercaría con su andar tranquilo y sereno, y lo besaría. Sin que hiciera falta hablar, se hincaría frente a él para ponerse a su altura y se besarían de nuevo, con más pasión; se tocarían con manos temblorosas, sin poder controlarse; le quitaría la ropa para mirar su piel desnuda, y dejaría que la boca del muchacho tocara más allá de lo que había sentido nunca. Y finalmente, entre suspiros y movimientos apresurados, poseería su cuerpo y se entregaría a su carne.

Salió de su fantasía a ojos abiertos cuando vio al muchacho moverse, en una curva pronunciada el chico se acercó a la puerta donde él estaba.

Instintivamente se paró a su vez y el chico le sonrió, quedaron frente a frente. Y él sintió que se perdía en aquellos ojos, que se derretía entre tanta belleza y se sorprendió de que la visión del muchacho fuera tan similar a la realidad. Sus rasgos tan iguales a los de su sueño; el tono de su piel, la curva de su boca y el brillo de sus ojos. Incluso la forma en que le había sonreído había sido idéntica a la que imaginó.

Estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando llegaron a la estación. El chico salió y él estuvo a punto de salir tras él, pero era tarde y debía bajarse hasta la parada siguiente para llegar a su lugar de trabajo. Dudó, dolorosos e infinitos momentos, dio un paso y su mochila calló, se bajo a tomarla aprisa y al levantarse la puerta se había cerrado.

Pegó la nariz a la ventana, mirando al muchacho bajar las escaleras de la estación al aire libre, los audífonos encima, la mochila al hombro. Suspiró, había perdido la oportunidad de hablarle y unas millas más adelante perdió incluso la oportunidad de mirarlo. Volvió a sentarse y observo el tren, se veía diferente lleno de luz, pero se veía vacío sin el muchacho.

Finalmente llegó a su destino, la penúltima estación de la línea y bajo, miró hacia atrás pero no se veía la otra parada, miro al frente estaba cerca de un monte, a las afueras de la ciudad y su trabajo estaba en aquella dirección, debía llegar.

La mañana resultó tranquila y extrañamente agotadora. Volvió a subir al tren poco después del medio día y se perdió en mirar los anuncios colgados sobre las ventanas. Ahora el vagón iba vació, y no tenía nada más que mirar.

Al llegar a la siguiente estación, instintivamente miró hacia la puerta era el mismo lugar donde el muchacho de la mañana había descendido, y vio sus expectaciones cumplirse al verlo entrar cuando la puerta se abrió.

Una vez que todas las personas hubieran entrado el tren siguió su marcha y él se armó de valor. Cedió su asiento y caminando entre la gente se abrió paso hasta donde estaba él. Aunque ya no tenía la luz del amanecer por detrás de su espalda haciendo brillar sus cabellos, supo que nunca quería dejar de verlo. Así como estaba, con la mochila ladeada y los audífonos en los oídos.

Se acercó y le sonrió.

Y entonces, como en su fantasía, el muchacho volvió la cara hacia él y le respondió la sonrisa.


End file.
